Double Trouble for Goku
Double Trouble for Goku is the third episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred twenty-eighth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Goku, Daburu Syokku!! Yamai to Teki no Hasamiuchi" (悟空、ダブルショック!! 病と敵のはさみ撃ち). The episode first aired on February 26, 1992. Its original American air date was September 18, 2000. Summary This episode begins with Goku turning into a Super Saiyan and fighting Android 19. Android 19 tries to hit Goku but Goku easily blocks its moves. Goku then elbows 19 into a mountain and the mountain falls on the android. Tien is happy that Goku is winning but Piccolo doesn't look all that happy. Then Android 19 tries to headbutt Goku but Goku easily stops it with his hand and kicks him. Dr. Gero (Android 20) looks really scared and astonished at this. The next scene shows us Master Roshi and Oolong peeping into a lady's magazine and Chiaotzu really worried about Tien. Suddenly a very drunk Maron turns up again. Master Roshi quickly hides the magazine and tries to kiss and lick her hip but catches a plant instead. Chiaotzu and Master Roshi explain where Krillin is and that he is fighting the Red Ribbon Army but Maron thinks thinks he went out to get a red ribbon for her. They explain again but she doesn't understand. She says that she just wants her Krillin and shakes her body. Master Roshi gets all happy cause he sees her breasts moving. Then Maron asks Master Roshi to tell her the story about the Red Ribbon Army again Master Roshi explains about how Goku starts of on a training mission and to find the Dragon Balls. But the Red Ribbon Army also wants them so Goku had to defeat the entire army. But Dr. Gero who escaped wanted revenge and created Androids stronger than Goku but the Androids killed Dr. Gero himself. Then Maron asks them who will save her from the monsters and Master Roshi, Oolong and Chiaotzu start laughing. Then it shows Krillin saying that he can feel Goku's energy but not the Androids and that Gohan might be right that they cannot sense Androids power levels. Then it shows Goku still having the upper hand on Android 19. but he seems tired for some reason. Gohan and the others arrive and Gohan shouts out for his father but Tien say he doesn't have to worry because Goku has the upper hand. Krillin asks if it was this way all along and asks if there is any reason to worry. Gohan says yes and Piccolo says he has all reason to worry. He says that Goku is maxed out for some reason and that he isn't even hurting the android. Android 20 on the other hand thinks that if Android 19 doesn't get the chance to absorb some energy soon he might use up his entire energy and short circuit. Goku on the other hand seems to get tired very fast. Goku uses a Kamehameha at Android 19 but it just absorbs it. Piccolo asks Goku not to use energy blasts at Android 19 as it will absorb energy and get rejuvenated. But Goku uses it again and he loses so much of his energy that he backs up. Then Gohan notices Goku clutching his heart and realizes that Goku is being attacked by the heart virus. Piccolo says that it is happening much later than Future Trunks predicted it and the episode ends. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 Trivia *In the filler segment where Roshi tells Maron about the story of the Red Ribbon Army, there are many inconsistencies with what really happened in the Dragon Ball anime. These include the following: :*In the English FUNimation dub of this episode, Mercenary Tao is erroneously called "General Tao". This is a mixup with the movie Mystical Adventure, an alternate-dimension Dragon Ball story. In that movie, Tao is actually a general; but in the timeline of the series, he never holds that position. There is a similar mixup with Chiaotzu in the episode "Goku's Alive!!". :*It is also incorrectly stated that Tao was the "mastermind behind all of the Red Ribbon Army military operations". This is incorrect; Tao was just hired by the Red Ribbon Army to kill Goku. He had no further affiliations with them; in fact, that's why he's called a "mercenary". :*It is also incorrectly stated that the fight between Goku and Tao under Korin Tower was the end of Tao. In reality, he survived and was rebuilt as a cyborg, and resurfaced in the World Martial Arts Tournament a few years later. :*Commander Red is never mentioned in the dub. In fact, the few backshots of him are implied to be of Dr. Gero, who is retconned into the Red Ribbon Army. It is also implied that Dr. Gero was the mastermind behind the army, not Commander Red. Though this was never seen in Dragon Ball, there is no continuity problem in assuming that Dr. Gero was actually there from the start, and that he was simply hiding and manipulating Commander Red. *There is a small mistake in the dub during the beginning of the fight. After Goku unleashes a blow on Android 19, the camera shows Piccolo and Tien, who encourages Goku. Right after that, Gohan's voice is heard saying "Way to go, Dad". However, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha hadn't arrived to the fight site yet, so there is no way Gohan could be there to say that. Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z